Ecounter 1 - Entering Natsumi
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Tag: "Sgt. Frog" vol. 1, pg. 18-20; by: Mine Yoshizaki. WARNING: Sexual situation/torture/action/scenes. After Natsumi gets painfully interigated by Sgt.Kororo, Fuyuki comes to his sister's rescue.


**a/n: Tag: "Sgt. Frog" vol. 1, pg. 18-20; by: Mine ****Y****oshizaki. WARNING: Sexual situation/action/scene****s****.**

**pokopen-earth pokopenian-humans**

**Encounter 1 - Entering Natsumi**

Natsumi was not impressed as she hung up-side-down by her ankles in her home entry hall-by herself that was. She should have known better than to leave that frog-face alien hanging in Fuyuki's bedroom for the whole afternoon. It was not a mistake she would make again.

She crossed her arms under her breasts and looked at the frog alien in contempt as he spoke of dominating the Earth. Right. Like a little freak like him could.

"Yeah, right!" she scoffed.

"Enough of this idle chit-chat! Where is my kero ball? Where are you hiding it?" Sergeant Keroro shouted, and leapt up at Natsumi and clutched to her voluptuous buttocks through her panties, her short skirt falling over her bellybutton. She let out a little shriek of surprise when he slipped a kitchen knife between her skin and the material of her panties at her hips, "Is it in here?"

She flailed in the air, trying to shake the frog off. But his sticky fingers held him firm and he stayed gripping her behind. He cut through the material on one side and pulled at it, leaving the thin cut hanging from one hip.

"Resistance if futile, human scum... when I find the kero ball I will use its communication emitter to call in reinforcements, and you shall be... abducted!" Keroro declared.

"**GET OFF OF ME!**" Natsumi shrieked, "I don't even know what you're talking about... and the stuff inside where you're trying to look is _none of your business!"_

"Mmm... perhaps my interrogation techniques are too _mild. _Very well, if you do not comply I will have to let this _Space Worm_ inside you!" Keroro croaked with malicious laughter, holding the wriggle beast in his hand.

"_**Noooo!**_" Natsumi clamped her legs shut with all her might as she spotted the "space worm". No way did she want that thing near her-let alone _inside_ her! "Get that thing away from me!"

"Tell me where the kero ball is?!" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she shrieked, trying to swat him away, but unable to quite reach the alien.

"Hmm," Keroro narrowed his big, round eyes. "Very well."

The frog them started to pry her thighs open. He had hacked into the Earth's wide database without trouble and found that if you applied the right technique to a human in the spot between their legs, it would render them helpless against outer attack. The move was something called "the oar-gas-im"-it is said to be ruthless.

Natsumi held her ground for over half-an-hour, all her after-school sport activities paying off, but the frog was stronger then he looked, and a leg cramp put things in his favour. He got her thighs spread and she was helpless as she felt the frog place the worm in her folds. It was cold and gross, and she cried as she could feel the creature wriggle around, pushing here and there, trying to find her entrance.

"No..." she gasped through her tears. And then she cried out as it found her opening and force its short, plump body through her tight cavity. "**Fuyuki!**" she screamed for her brother through the pain. She could feel it inside her, wriggling around, searching for something that was never there.

She writhed around, moaning, a tremor going through her. It hurt, but under her tears and the ache of forced entry, a wave was washing over her, through her body, as the muscles between her legs were tightening, and the sounds that were coming from her throat were sounding different. She clutched at her sweater with her hands, she was light-headed, and she ached, and something inside her was building up, winding like a spring.

Keroro watched the girl with glee, she was close to breaking, the pink folds around the worm's entry pulsing.

"Aahhah... **OH MY GOD!**" Natsumi cried out, trying to hold it in but unable. All her muscles tensed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, and then everything went slack, her arms hung above her head, her whole body twitching from aftershocks. She groaned quietly, sated. Her face wet.

Keroro felt triumphant as he saw the condition the girl was in as his worm exited from her. He took the exhausted worm in his palms, it plump white form was covered in a little blood, and a slim that wasn't its own. He tucked the creature away, and shimmied down Natsumi's lax body, clinging to her big breasts as he stared into her hooded, glazed eyes.

"Tell me now... where if the kero ball?!" he demanded.

Natsumi groaned in answer.

Keroro cursed, his technique worked a little too well-the end result left her speechless. How was he going to get the information he needed now?

"**Natsumi?!"**

Keroro looked up, and found himself staring at the boy who was also their during his humiliating capture. He grinned and launched himself at Fuyuki. This time he would be more careful in using this new technique and get the information he wanted to. What the frog hadn't counted on was that Fuyuki had been with the kero ball all afternoon and knew all the functions. He pointed at the leaping frog and pressed a button. There was a flash of light. It enveloped the frog, and just before he reached the boy, his body disintegrated.

Fuyuki was still for a moment as he looked at the scene before him; Natsumi handing from the ceiling, barely conscious with her underwear cut and hanging.

"Natsumi, I'm gonna get you down, I promise!" he set the kero ball down and ran to the kitchen to get a stool and something to cut the rope with. He grabbed the couch cushions and laid them under her so she wouldn't get hurt if he couldn't hold her up. He climbed up onto the stool, and murmured reassurance to Natsumi while he sawed at the rope. It was hanging by a threat when he scrambled down, and he had a hold of her shoulders as the rope snapped. With a strained grunt, he laid her down, her head in his lap.

"Natsumi," he pleaded. "Are you alright?"

Natsumi moaned. "F-Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki nodded rapidly, though her eyes were closed. "Yeah, you're alright now."

"Frogface?"

"He's gone... _forever."_ Fuyuki promised his big sis.

"Good," she whispered. "Good."

Fuyuki hugged her tightly. "If they try that again, they're **dead.**" his voice was hard as he made the promise; he was usually a very passive guy, but no one messed with his big sister and didn't pay with their life for it.

_F_

y


End file.
